Crossover
by Janet456
Summary: It's a chapter full of scenes of The Mortal Instruments characters meeting the Infernal Devices characters, Scenes that finally don't only focus on Clary and Jace. (TALKING TO YOU) Sorry if I'm being rude. I don't mean to. Just exasperated. I don't know to keep writing, I do like it though.
1. Chapter 1

So, before I start to explain, I feel the need to say that this is the first time I've done this, so if something about the grammar is off or something, just, get over it, please. I'm not even going to attempt to say I'm a good writer or anything because of everything I've ever dreamed of writing was not one of them, but admittedly, this plot bunny has always been there, ever since I finished reading Clockwork Angel and I've just never had the confidence or the time on my hands to write. Now, I do, and I am proud of it, I really am, it's the first thing I've forced myself to sit down and write, just to get out of my head and I finally did it. Now, I do have some scenes I thought of that I didn't include, but overall I really like this and I want you reader, (if you're crazy enough to bore yourself with this) to know that you can use this. Whoever you are, because honestly, I want someone to finish this story. If you like it, you can take the idea, the sentences, the words, and you can incorporate it into your story whatever you may be writing. If someone did finish this for me, it would mean the world. Oh, and if you do decide to make me super super happy and finish this, I hope you focus it on main characters, but please don't take it up with Jace, Clary, Will, and Jem (not so much Jem but he's still a little over written.) Please, I remember reading the first full Infernal Devices/Mortal Instruments crossover that an author finally decided to finish and she excluded characters that I loved. Isabelle, Alec, Simon, Magnus, Gabriel, Gideon, Sophie, etc. These characters have so much capable plot to them, please don't overdo the already so overdone characters. Now, away from crazy town where someone would actually care about my writing. I tried to write like a 19th century literary freak at the beginning when in Tessa's point of view but I stopped when I got to regular speaking 21st century characters. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. Leave a review, either telling me to never write again, or if you like it (really?) just tell me that. (Maybe, yes, ok?)

-Janet

* * *

Tessa could go on to say Will was an insufferable, horrid man but saying so would waste breath Tessa hardly thought he was worth. As such, she only glared at him in utter disgust before returning to her toast and butter.

Perhaps it was because of what he'd said up in the attic, or maybe it was his sheer attitude, but she couldn't even find herself able to look at him for more than a moment in fear of exploding and telling him all she thought of him and saying so would be terribly unladylike.

Jessamine seemed more intent on ignoring him also as she rolled her eyes and began to play with her food.

Jem, however, seemed determined to remove the awkward atmosphere and began a conversation about the only thing either of them cared about, or 2 of them rather, but it wasn't as if Jessamine was a particularly nice chat.

Mortmain was the only thing on their minds and as they talked they agreed that maybe it best to find where his creatures were before they reached him. It would be much safer that way.

"I'll more than likely be the one to find them." Will said, and Tessa could feel her rage and annoyance seep back in.

"The only thing you'll be looking after is a better attitude adjustment." She snapped, unable to stop herself but immediately regretting her words.

He looked at her, stunned surprise crossing his face before it went back to his usual cold look. He said nothing as he looked back down at his plate and began to pile eggs onto it.

The atmosphere returned and even Jem sat quietly, unsure of what to do.

At that moment the bell rung and Jem, Will and Tessa jumped up quickly to hurry away. Staring at each other, they turned towards the door, and were joined by Sophie who looked at them strangely, before sighing when she was given no explanation as to why they were following her.

The door was reached by all four of them and there standing was a shocking party. 3 boys as well as 2 girls all dressed in appalling attire. The men wore a peculiar type of material for pants and the redheaded girl was also wearing them, as well as a loose-fitting shirt that read,

"MADE IN BROOKLYN"

Tessa couldn't help but stare at it, wondering if this girl really was from home and if so then why the shirt misspelled Brooklyn. Surely those who lived there would know how to spell it. Looking back at Will and Jem however they didn't seem to notice the shirt or its grammatical error, Will staring at something and Jem trying obviously hard to avert his eyes. Turning to see what the commotion was about she couldn't help but gasp as she looked at the girl to the far right, wearing the shortest dress she'd ever seen. A bit higher than her knees, it was white and well-fitting with a small black belt in the middle. It gave off her body shape perfectly as the dress looked like it'd been painted on, and Tessa couldn't help but feel more than a little jealous at the way the boys were reacting or for Jem's sake, trying hard _not_ to react. She wore shoes that seemed to have something attached to them to make them higher. And her hair was held back by braided strands following the back. Tessa couldn't help but wonder how it looked in the back. Her thoughts were cut short by a snapping,

"_Stop,_ looking at my sister you perverts."

She looked back at the three boys on the steps, unable to believe she'd missed the resemblance of one of them to their very own Will Herondale. Looking back at the boys inside, she could see they were taken aback, by one of the boy's resemblance that they'd somehow all missed or by the blond boy's words. Tessa guessed both. The boy with the startling features however looked back at Will, his jaw set and his hands in fists and the one with the blond hair seemed ready to fight if the occasion led to it. The other boy, who Tessa could've sworn was next to the two boys last she'd seen him was now next to the beautiful (though it pained Tessa to admit) girl, his arm wrapped around her possessively. She looked annoyed as she glared at him, but Tessa couldn't help but notice the underlying tone of affection in her eyes.

"_Perhaps,_ if your sister had better appropriately dressed herself-"

Will began but was immediately cut off by,

"I'm so sorry for the inconvenience, but my friend isn't in the best mood this morning."

All three boys looked at Jem,

"I'm sorry for us showing up unannounced, but please may we speak to the head of the Institute." The boy did seem much more well-mannered than Will, which was shocking considering they looked so alike.

"You are?" Will retorted.

The boy looked back at him and Tessa could've sworn she saw sadistic rage fill his eyes.

"My name is Alexander, and that is my sister, Isabelle." He said looking to the girl who still had an arm around her.

"My brother, Jonathan" he said nodding towards the blond one, "and she is Clarissa," he said addressing the redhead, "and our friend, Simon." Lastly looking towards the boy to the far right, before the blond named Jonathon who interrupted,

"And that is all you need to know. We are shadowhunters and conferring to the accords would mean that we have rights to visit any Institute in the world, and are welcome as long as we need, now, we would like to see the head of the Institute. Preferably out here thank you."

Tessa couldn't help but feel a glimmer of hope as her eye caught the girl- Clarissa's- shirt and heard his American accent. She opened her mouth to as when Sophie, who Tessa had admittedly, forgotten was even there, gasped and said,

"Mrs. Charlotte? Out here?"

"If it's her Institute she's been out here enough times." Jonathon, Tessa remembered, said.

Sophie looked amazed,

"You want a _lady _to introduce herself to you outside rather than in a respectable place indoors?" She said in disbelief.

He nodded, a sarcastic smile on his face while doing so. Tessa couldn't help but remember Will as he did so, and felt herself get even more confused when she looked back at Alexander who looked so much more like her obnoxious roommate.

Even more so when,

"Please, our friend is a vampire and he can't enter Institute ground."

Tessa couldn't help but notice the second he looked at Will his eyes screamed bloody murder, but when speaking to someone else, he was polite and even charismatic.

Sophie stared at his friend for a moment no doubt wondering how a vampire could be a shadowhunters friend before turning to get Charlotte, leaving them with nothing left but to stare at their strange visitors.

* * *

"Yes, alright, now William, take Mr. ah-?" Charlotte said, while looking at Simon, who answered,

"Lewis, Ma'am."

"Yes, Mr. Lewis, William will take you to a warlock named Magnus Bane and make sure he finds you a place to stay until we get things with your friends sorted."

Alexander stood straight.

"Magnus Bane?" He asked.

"Yes, Mr. Bane." Charlotte corrected herself and hurriedly added, "Don't worry for your friend, he'll be quite safe with him," when she noticed the boy's apprehension.

"Yes, quite safe," Henry said from behind Charlotte.

"I know." He said quietly, looking down at his hands.

Charlotte couldn't help but notice it, the way he said it.

_I know_.

As if he really did know.

There was a silence before Will stepped out and said,

"Hurry along then vampire, I haven't got all day."

"My name's Simon." He snapped as he followed.

Will didn't say anything back.

Charlotte noticed the longing in the boy, Alexa - Alec - she reminded herself, eyes as he watched Will and the vampire Simon leave.

* * *

"So please, tell me your story?" Charlotte asked once they'd settled into the library and gotten past Jessamine's screeches about how the Isabelle looked like a prostitute and Clarissa – Clary – looked like a man.

Isabelle had attempted to attack her.

Alec, having no other option but to tell them that they'd apparently gone through a case of time travel, lied.

"We come from New York. We're just visiting." He said truthfully.

"We, need help, I mean to get home."

Charlotte nodded,

"I'll write a letter immediately."

Alec froze,

"You mean like, a boat?"

Charlotte looked at him,

"Yes." She said her tone confused.

"How long will it take?"

Charlotte looked at him sadly,

"About four months."

Alec couldn't help his sigh of relief, which Charlotte narrowed her eyes at.

"I mean! We can stay here right?"

"Yes, of course." She said.

"Thank you." He smiled.

She gave him a small smile and looked around the room full of occupants. The ones of the London Institute said nothing, and neither did those of New York.

"Alright, I'll call Sophie to show you to your rooms."

"Wait." The girl named Isabelle said.

They turned to her.

"What about Simon?" She asked worriedly.

"He's with Magnus." Jem said.

"I know that but is he staying with him?" Clary piped up, clearly worried also.

"Yes." Said Will, who entered the room pushing both the double doors as he went.

They stared at him.

"I like to make an entrance."

"What did Magnus say?" Isabelle and Clary both asked in unison, ignoring his obnoxious comment.

"That he would allow your vampire friend, that may I add you're extremely attached to, to stay as long as he needs."

The two girls looked visibly relieved.

"Alright, then." Charlotte said after a moment, as she stood to call for Sophie.

* * *

"We need to see Magnus." Clary said to the rest of the group as they joined in Isabelle's room.

"He's the only one who can help with the portal."

"We'll let Simon stay there for a couple of weeks to get Magnus to trust him until we ask him to talk to him."

"A couple of weeks?" Alec asked his brother in disbelief.

"Yes. Look, I know you want to see him, but Magnus is smart and he won't just blindly help us, the only reason he did before was because of you."

Alec turned bright red,

"That's not true, I mean, sure at first, but he cares about you, all of you."

Jace smirked,

"Of course he does, who couldn't care for me?"

Exasperated, Alec sighed,

"Maybe that's why he's never said it, Jace."

* * *

Honestly, sometimes Simon wished he could punch Woolsey Scott in the face and yell,

"Hey! I'm straight!"

Because when he looked at Simon suspiciously every time he walked into a room, Simon just wanted to pull his throat out. It had been about a month since he'd come here, and he'd been given the plan, which he had, in fact, followed out. Asked Magnus, who had been wary at first but had eventually caved when he let him have a sneak peek of the future in his brain.

"Alright, I'll help, if you let me give you some advice."

Simon sighed,

"What?"

"That shadowhunter girl really likes you; you should really talk about a relationship."

And Simon couldn't help but ask,

"What about Alec?"

"What about him? Do you-?"

"What? No! God no! I mean- What did you see about him- and you?"

Magnus smirked,

"I saw him on my visit to the Institute to discuss you, and he was very good looking which means I'm bound to seduce him one way or the other in the future, and I wouldn't like to know very much about _certain parts_ of him, I'd like to leave that to my imagination."

Simon visibly shuddered to which Magnus laughed.

Then Woolsey walked in and every single heterosexual thought he'd ever had didn't seem to matter because apparently if you get Magnus Bane to laugh, "GAY," is plastered all over your forehead.

It was horrible. He gave him dirty looks, took up all Magnus's time so they wouldn't be alone together to work on the portal, and it was getting ridiculous, so when Simon awoke to find Woolsey gone, he was beyond ecstatic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Not as proud of this one, but I do feel pretty good about it. It's really short though, but it took a long time to write.**

* * *

"Where's Woolsey?" Simon asked, curious as to why no one was looking at him like he was the scum of the Earth.

"No idea."

"Well, when is he going to be back?"

"No idea."

"A day? Two?"

"And yet, no idea."

Simon couldn't help but feel a little of resentment towards the warlock. He could see why Alec could come to the conclusion that he'd be nothing but trivial to Magnus. It was obvious Woolsey had feelings for him, but Magnus just seemed like he was there for the sex.

"What?" Magnus snapped as he caught Simon's glare.

"Nothing." Simon retorted.

Magnus narrowed his eyes at the vampire's tone, but said nothing more.

* * *

"We need to find out more about them." Will said loudly at the meeting Charlotte had decided to hold with the original members of the London Institute.

"William," Charlotte began, "I don't know if it is exactly appropriate-"

"What could be more appropriate, Charlotte? They've stayed at the institute for two months; refuse to give us their last names, and they leave every night to go hunting, but that's not completely true. I followed Isabelle and her brother Alec one night-"

"William, that is unacceptable-"

"They went to visit Magnus Bane."

"They were there to see their friend, the vampire." Jem pointed out.

"I don't think so. I think they're hiding something, and we need to know what."

"William, they have shown no threat, therefore prying into their personal matters will not be given the excuse of the accords."

"They don't need to know we're doing it, as a matter of fact, I took a particular interest to my replica, if we are to call him, and I decided to look through his room-"

"William!" Charlotte gasped. "How-"

"Charlotte, we'll begin with the scolding after you see what I've found."

Will pulled out a black leather thing that opened and was full of pockets.

"Not only is there, two-hundred and fifty dollars here," Will said as he pulled out a wad of American money and threw it on the table at the gasping inhabitants, "There are also other things."

"Most importantly is this."

Will pulled what looked like a paper, but Tessa didn't miss the glint in it or how it seemed hardened.

"Charlotte." He said, as he handed her the object.

Charlotte began to read it and gasped.

"What is it, dear?" Henry asked, concerned.

In just a few moments, the paper was passed around the table and Tessa didn't know whether to be intrigued or in a state of disbelief. She decided she felt both.

The paper had held a picture of the boy, and it held all of the information of him.

His full name was, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, born on May 27th, 1993, in Brooklyn, New York, USA.

"There are also photographs."

Will pulled out 4 small photographs, with the exception of one large enough to be folded. Will handed them to Charlotte.

"There are inscriptions in the back." He added.

Later, Tessa held the pictures and stared.

The first was of two small children around the crib of a small child. On the back was written,

_"Isabelle (right), _

_Maxwell (middle),_

_ Alexander (left) _

_September 8th 2003, _

_just days after _

_Max was born."_

The second was of an older looking Isabelle, leaning over a younger boy and pointing at something in a book.

_"Isabelle teaching _

_Max to read."_

The third was the largest photograph and was a plain picture of the boy called Jace, the back reading,

_"Alec, _

_As your parabatai, I am extremely offended _

_that you don't have a picture of me in your wallet. _

_I now present you with my good looks. You're welcome."_

The last was of Magnus Bane. He was sitting at a table wearing the same absurd trousers the boy's along with Clary had been wearing when they first rung the bell to the Institute. However, they were extremely tight on him, and he was shirtless, his right hand holding a fork, poking at a plate that held eggs, and his other holding a book he was staring intently at. Tessa couldn't help but blush at the red marks littering his front, knowing they weren't bruises.

The back simply said,

_"Magnus." _

The table was silent following the photographs, and Charlotte began to speak when she was yet again interrupted by Will,

"There's also a small letter, there's not much in it, but it was folded in with the rest of the photographs."

"Will, this is too personal-"

"Charlotte, I assure you, it's not very long." He said, pulling out a folded paper and handed it to her.

_May 27th 2007_

_Dearest Alexander,_

_I hope you have the happiest birthday._

_I love you._

_-Magnus_

Tessa continued staring at the letter even when it had finished. Passing it on to Sophie who sat next to her, she kept thinking of the words,

_"I love you."_

"William, you will return these things back where you have found them, and you will not go prying again."

"But Charlotte-"

"You are forbidden of prying into personal matters-"

"Are you forgetting that they are not only Lightwoods, but they also come from a different time frame? They are from the 21st century."

Charlotte stopped, and Tessa could tell she was conflicted. They needed to know about these people, but she didn't want to give them the impression they had searched their things.

"We will question them, but the rule still stands William. Put Alexander's possessions back where you found them, and we will find the right time to interrogate them."


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I wrote this really fast and I'm not sure if it's good because I was giddy most of the time. I stopped as they got to the meeting so that I wouldn't make such a bad scene out of that one because it's such a big part in the story. **

**Thanks for the reviews by the first three people! You scared me to death until I realized you were being nice. **

**-Janet **

* * *

The possessions Will had found on Alexander – Lightwood – as they now knew, sent a sense of distrust throughout the occupants of the London Institute.

It was noticeable, even by the guests who knew nothing of their discoveries. The air was hogged with tension and for the past week or so; they all sat at the large dining hall table in silence.

Charlotte understood that they were getting frustrated. The visitors, beginning to feel unwelcome and irritated with William's behavior toward them, and William along with Tessa and Jem, were also irritated at the question's their presence brought forth.

Charlotte herself couldn't believe the explanations they had found and wasn't very happy with her inability to question them accordingly, but she also felt guilty for looking through their personal possessions, knowing very full and well what might happen to Alexander if what they had found was revealed to the Enclave.

However, Charlotte knew her obligation, and had since decided that she would be straightforward and blunt with them.

"You wanted to speak with us?" Isabelle asked, snapping Charlotte out of her thoughts.

Charlotte stood and began addressing Alec.

"I ordered a search on your things Mr. Lightwood." She said, her feelings of guilt returning as she watched his eyes widen in shock. "You didn't have much, but we did find a peculiar object full of pockets. It held information of who you are and where you come from. I suggest however, you tell me your story, your _true story_, on your own."

Isabelle, Jace and Clary were on their feet before Charlotte had finished speaking.

"You searched our things?" They asked in unison.

"We only searched Mr. Lightwood's things."

The statement had no effect on the trio as they began to shout in anger and disbelief. The library echoed the voices of the guests and the members of the London Institute combined and Charlotte found no possible way to quiet them down.

"What else did you find?" Clary asked.

The table quieted and Charlotte looked to Alec who had yet to speak.

"Not much; American money and some photographs." She answered, thinking it best to leave out their invasion of his correspondence.

"We had to." Charlotte tried, hoping he would understand.

If he did, he didn't let on. He only nodded and remained silent.

It was Clary who told their story.

"We all had the same dream the night before. We were falling through a dark hole and when we woke up, we were lying in the courtyard of the Institute, fully dressed and in a completely different time frame. We were all surprised to find where we were."

"How'd you know it was the Institute then?" Will asked, his disbelief apparent.

"We came to visit once when we were younger." Isabelle snapped back.

The silence stretched and the last thing Charlotte said before dismissing them was,

"You must know that the situation is out of my hands and that I will be forced to give this information over to the Enclave. You will be required to tell the tale to the council and may even be given the Mortal Sword."

* * *

_Dear Council Wayland,_

_As of two months ago, you were informed of the new arrival of four peculiar guests by the names Isabelle, Jonathan, Clarissa, and Alexander. The following weeks have been spent according to Shadowhunter law; we have welcomed them and given them a home till they can return back to America; however shocking details have been uncovered about these four Shadowhunters, as well as an unbelievable story as to why they are here._

_The Shadowhunters have posed no threat, nor have they been bothersome, but I would advise you hear the story and decide consequently on the option of the Mortal Sword._

_It would also be favorable to inform the Lightwood family that three of the four arrivals are of their kin. They, being direct relatives should be the first, after the Council, to know._

_The situation demands immediate attention. __I do not want to be harboring traitors without my knowledge._

_Sincerely,_

_Charlotte Fairchild_

* * *

_Charlotte,_

_I have received the letter of your distress and though I find that we have much more threatening problems such as Axel Mortmain, I will grant you permission to bring these Shadowhunters, along with the vampire you mentioned all but two months ago, to the Clave meeting to recite their tale._

_I have called for the Mortal Sword and will be hopeful that these guests are not speaking falsehood. If so, they will be taken to the Silent City to have their minds searched; if there is nothing of importance, I will have no choice but to leave it to the Silent Brothers to decide their punishment._

_Lastly, I will be informing Benedict Lightwood of your claims. You must know that if these Shadowhunters are not of age, he has rights to give them his own living accommodations. Their consent is not needed._

_Sincerely,_

_Council Wayland_

* * *

"You will be required to attend the Council meeting next week to discuss your situation. The Mortal Sword shall be waiting and it would be best if you," She said looking to Alec across the table, "would bring your-?"

"Wallet." He answered.

"Yes, it would be best if you would bring your wallet."

The table was engulfed in silence once more.

* * *

Isabelle and Clary had originally opted to stay and wait for the retrieval of Simon, however, Jace being his usual over-protective self, had refused to leave Clary alone with two questioning Shadowhunters, a sister with the subtly of a hand grenade, and a shape-shifting Warlock.

Knowing Jace to be a pain in the ass when not getting what he wants, it was decided, mainly by Isabelle who didn't want to listen to the Jace's whining, that she would stay with the three and make sure Simon made it to the meeting safely.

So here they were, walking through the crowded streets in London.

"I can't believe we're doing this." Isabelle whispered to Simon.

Simon smiled at her,

"Are you scared?"

"I believe the correct term is nervous."

"Or it's scared."

"Shut up Simon."

"Well, the big Shadowhunter badass is scared, now I've seen everything."

"I'm nervous." She said again, a smile playing on her lips, as she punched him lightly on the shoulder.

The three in front of them; Jem, Will, and Tessa, looked back and stared at them for a moment.

Will looked amused, Jem looked confused, and Tessa just looked curious.

* * *

Isabelle and Simon gaped at the town, fascinated by the old city; the old world in general, but they stuck out like nails hammered in a bed. They had decided to wear the clothes they had come in and this proved to be a bad idea. People stared as they walked by, and Isabelle thought she would punch a few who she heard murmur,

"Prostitute."

"Ignore them."

Isabelle nodded.

In their constant chatter, neither Simon nor Isabelle had noticed their entry into an abandoned alleyway.

Will pulled out his steel and began to draw a rune onto the red brick wall. It burned through and the bricks suddenly moved backwards to give entryway to a large room full of people all sitting in their seats.

They seemed to be talking but silenced immediately at the new arrivals.

Walking into the meeting, the door suddenly slammed shut behind them and bared itself into nothing but a wall.

Simon guessed a rune would be used to open it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Not really long but I couldn't decide how to write the Conclave meeting.**

**-Janet**

* * *

"We should have kept lying." Jace snapped, his tone irritated as they followed the residents of the London Institute back down the streets of London.

No one answered as they silently trudged side by side while staring at the sidewalk, an intense look in their eyes; their minds more than likely on what had just happened fifteen minutes ago.

Maybe it was Simon's imagination but he thought he could see guilt in Charlotte Branwell's eyes as she looked back at them to make sure they were still following. Her guilt however changed nothing of the verdict that the Clave had given them. Or rather, the verdict the Clave had given Izzy and Alec.

Isabelle, not being of legal consenting age, was told that she was to live with her only known relation; Benedict Lightwood along with his two sons. Alec had refused to be separated from his sister, leaving him with no other choice but to live with his blood relatives as well.

Jace being in the Clave's words, 'not related to the Lightwoods by any means of blood,' was not given the chance to stay with them and Clary, having sited her name as Fray, was told to stay at the Institute where she would be accommodated with the rest of the, in Benedict Lightwood's words, 'Orphans, runaways and downworlders.'

Both Isabelle and Alec had decided to not having liked Benedict. His constant sneer and the way he seemed to think himself above everyone around him made it a bit embarrassing to be knowingly related to him and the way he'd spat at Jace after being informed that he was only a Lightwood by adoption had only filled the Lightwood siblings with anger and disgust.

Jace was unwilling to give his family name and it was not until the Council repeatedly beat down his gavel was Benedict forced to leave the matter. He, however did not finish before the following conversation:

"I was not inquiring of the charity cases my descendants authorize in the future, _I am asking of your family."_

He wasn't very happy with Jace's reply of,

"I was adopted by Robert and Maryse Lightwood and am the adoptive brother of Alexander, Isabelle and the late Maximum Lightwood."

Isabelle and Alec were now set to collect any of their things and wait for the Lightwood carriage to come take them to the Lightwood Manor.

It was going to be a long day and Simon personally hoped that Magnus would find a solution to their problem as fast as possible.

Benedict Lightwood did not seem like the type of man who appreciated a dominatrix for a granddaughter and a homosexual for a grandson.


	5. Chapter 5

**I had no inspiration for this at first, but by the time I got to the Isabelle/Gideon scene I found some unknown motivation. I don't usually write the way I did for Isabelle, I don't think I ever have. I guess I'm not much of an 'emotion describing' person but I'm actually really happy that my first time at writing the way I did with her kind of turned out OK. The rest of the chapter was alright, but I guess I really just enjoy Isabelle's point of view more than other's. Simon would be the only exception to that. That's all, really.**

**-Janet**

* * *

Alec sat on one of the chairs of the dining room table.

An awkward silence overtook the three people in the room.

Isabelle was standing against the wall looking rather interested in her shoes and Benedict Lightwood continued to stare at the both of them, emotions of repulsion and loathing flickering in his face.

Alec wasn't surprised.

His two sons were nowhere to be found. They hadn't been at the Clave meeting and he didn't think anyone else was in the house. For a brief moment, Alec wondered where they could be before brushing the thought aside deciding he really didn't care too much.

His worrying and fretting for the past week had taken its toll on him and he was exhausted. Right now all he really wanted to do was sleep.

Izzy had finally gotten bored of staring at her boots and began examining her nails. Benedict narrowed his eyes at her.

"Do you wish me to call the servants to show you to your rooms?"

Isabelle looked up at him but said nothing.

"Yes sir." Alec answered in a weary tone.

"Very well."

The Lightwood Manor was much too large for three people. It was like the Institute with its great halls and confusing passageways; however it made Alec feel extremely uncomfortable and one glance at Isabelle gave off her uneasiness as well.

Isabelle's room was down a completely different hall from his own. He hugged her tightly, a feeling of longing settling in his chest as he and the servant, Jane walked away from her door.

He was tense, tired, and isolated and he wanted someone precious to him near himself. Isabelle was getting farther and farther away and once he was out of the hall, he knew there was slim chance of finding her room again.

The feeling intensified when he was left alone in his room with the promise of fresh clothes in time for dinner as Jane quietly shut his door.

It took a long time to close his eyes.

* * *

Simon didn't really know what to say when he walked into the apartment to find Woolsey Scott sitting over on the couch in front of the fireplace.

It _was_ his apartment but it had been about a week since he'd actually been there and Simon was starting to hope he might not be coming back. Not out of spite, but he really didn't want another rerun of the past two months.

"Hello."

Woolsey shrugged, not turning to look at him and Simon made his way down to his room and away from the werewolf.

* * *

Isabelle had been called to dinner by Jane, who had brought a dress along with her.

It was beautiful, a deep rich red color, unbelievably simple considering what she'd been given at the Institute.

As she was helped into the dress, Jane explained,

"I'm sorry Miss Lightwood, we haven't anything more suitable. There are dresses up in the attic, we'll see to them in the morning; however, at the moment we've nothing but a few old tea gowns Miss Tatiana left before her marriage."

"It's gorgeous." Isabelle had answered as she stared at herself in the mirror.

Jane smiled kindly, the gesture lighting up her face.

"Why're there dresses in the attic?" Isabelle asked as Jane began to work on her hair.

She had been seated in a small chair at a fairly average desk which held a mirror. The desk was filled with different powders, hairbrushes and pins.

"Master Lightwood's wife, Miss Barbara, left trunkful's after her death."

After Jane had finished, Isabelle stared in the mirror for a good five minutes, examining herself.

* * *

Alec jumped out of his bed, desperately clutching for the knife at his belt and pulling it up.

Someone jumped backwards and Alec blinked a few times to clear his vision.

Through the moonlight coming in from his window, he could see the general physical aspects of the intruder in front of him.

He had dirty blond hair and gray – almost green eyes. He was muscular and runes were etched all along his arms.

Alec guessed this was one of his ancestors.

"You were moaning for numerous individuals; I didn't mean to startle you but it was slightly alarming." The man explained.

Alec stared for a moment before dropping his knife back into his belt.

Having not received an answer, the man continued.

"You were calling for a woman named Isabelle; your sister?"

Alec nodded at him.

"And a man, you called for him – Jace – another, Magnus – I've heard of a warlock by the name of Magnus Bane, I do not know if he was what you were in reference to, but you also called for your – your mother."

Alec could hear the curiosity in his tone.

"Who are you?" He asked, deciding to ignore the man's previous statements.

"Gideon. I'm Gideon Lightwood."

Alec continued to stare.

"Alexander is it?" Gideon asked through the silence.

"Yes, but I prefer Alec."

"Alec, then, I want to ask something, and I hope that you will be honest with me."

"Yes?"

"My father explained your situation to us – my brother and myself – a short while ago, but I feel the need to know for sure. Who are you and where are you from?"

Feeling slightly irritated at having to answer the same questions, he snapped;

"I am Alec – Alexander Gideon Lightwood and I am from Brooklyn, New York."

The room became quiet once again following Alec's words and Alec was almost sure Gideon had nothing to left to say before he opened his mouth and began,

"Am – are you my – are you my grandson?" Gideon asked in a small whisper.

Alec ran back through the numerous lessons Hodge had given them over the years. He vaguely remembered a family tree.

If there were two Lightwood siblings in this time, only one of them could be their direct grandfather and Alec had a slight doubt Gideon was him. So, Alec answered him as truthfully as he could.

"I don't know."

Gideon actually looked slightly disappointed.

* * *

The following weeks since the arrival of Alec and Isabelle hadn't exactly been the best. They spent much of their time in their rooms, only coming out for meals which were held in awkward silence. They were thankful when given permission the use of the Lightwood carriage to visit the London Institute later on in the week.

Benedict Lightwood had broken the uncomfortable silence at dinner the previous night by questioning which of the three Lightwood men would like to accompany him to the Clave meeting the next day. Gabriel and Alec had immediately agreed and afterwards, the room carried on in its usual tension.

Today, having been left alone with not much to do, Isabelle had found her way to the small training room the Lightwood Manor miraculously had and began looking through the weapons hung on the wall to the far left. There were daggers ranging from every size and an archer's bow and arrows. The long table, resembling the one in the dining room, was full of other sharp objects and she reached out to grab a small dagger when a voice directly behind her said,

"You should work on that whip you brandish."

She jumped, startled and turned to face Gideon. She glared at him and retorted,

"I know how to use my whip perfectly fine, thank you."

Gideon gave her a small smile,

"Well then, teach me how to wield it."

Isabelle looked at him cautiously. He seemed genuine enough, but none of the three older Lightwoods had attempted to get closer to either Alec or her. There was also an admittedly small fear in the back of her mind that Gideon would resemble his own father. From what Isabelle had seen of her great-grandfather, she didn't like him much.

His smile was beginning to fade and Isabelle saw a small hint of hurt cross his expression. Instantly feeling guilty for having hesitated, she nodded quickly and walked to the middle of the small room, dragging her whip along with her as she went.

* * *

Gideon Lightwood was nothing like his father. He was lighthearted, kind and – to Isabelle's surprise – he listened intently to her instructions and took her seriously.

Isabelle found herself enjoying his company and she was more than happy to demonstrate her skills on the whip. He was also a fast learner, quick to understand and didn't need to be told twice.

Despite this, there was no target in the room and no way to practice his new-found skills on anything near. Isabelle had suggested he use the whip on her and after a moment's uncertainty, he agreed.

He had flung the whip towards her outstretched arm and Isabelle found herself being dragged to the floor. Gideon, unable to fully handle the weapon between his fingertips, fell along with her, his forehead smacking against the back of her head where she had been hauled headfirst.

Isabelle's head ached and she could feel the pain from the whip cutting into the skin of her arm which was the only thing between herself and the floor.

Gideon scrambled to his feet and pulled a dizzy Isabelle along with him. Pushing the messy arrange of weapons on the large table away to clear a small spot, he lifted Isabelle and placed her onto it. Isabelle hissed as he began to peel the whip away from her skin.

"I'm terribly sorry." He said worriedly.

Isabelle's head cleared a bit and she looked down at her arm, where blood continued to well up along the large gash near her wrist.

"I'm fine, I've gotten worse before." She answered.

"I shouldn't have used you as a target. I hurt you-"

"_I'm fine_, Gideon."

He nodded without looking up at her. He had ripped the sleeves of her gear away and began examining the wound.

Standing, he backed away towards the door, speaking as he went,

"I'm going to call for Jane to bring a pail of water and a small towel to help rinse the blood. I'll apply a rune afterwards."

With that, he was gone.

It took a few short seconds for Isabelle to stop her arm from shaking. Using her left hand, she dug her thumb into the wound and winced at the fresh pain.

Isabelle didn't enjoy pain. She didn't go out of her way to seek it but when it did come towards her, she welcomed it. A dark twisted part of her even yearned for it. Pain made her feel alive in a way that nothing else did and it was this feeling that fueled much of her love of being a shadowhunter.

When Gideon did come back with Jane, Isabelle's right hand was now dripping red substance.

Jane walked towards her quickly and settled the pail onto the ground. She began to scrub away the blood on her arm without a word.

Gideon was staring at her attentively, as if searching for any sign of suffering.

"You're strong." He said after a moment.

Isabelle was unsure of what to say to this.

"Is that surprising?"

Gideon seemed reluctant to answer,

"Stronger than I've been taught any woman should be."

Isabelle cringed at the statement and the movement sent a new wave of agony though her arm. Isabelle felt Jane tighten her fingers around her wrist to stop her from shaking once more.

Gideon was still staring at her, his eyes flickering from her face to her arm every few seconds.

When Jane finished, she dropped the towel into the pail full of now bloody water and pulled the heavy load up to her chest. Bowing slightly – as far as she could – she left the room. Gideon leaned forward on one knee and drew out his steel.

"I didn't come to train; I want to speak with you." He said quietly, still drawing the rune over Isabelle's skin.

"My father isn't too pleased with you."

Isabelle could feel the irritation of the past two weeks well up inside of her as she stared at the back of Gideon's head.

"The last Clave meeting – the one you attended with the rest of your acquaintances – you escorted a vampire. My father noticed you were excessively affectionate towards him. Smiling at him reassuringly and sitting improperly close to him." Gideon continued as he finished the rune and looked up at her.

His tone was accusing but he didn't look angry and Isabelle could see the traces of a small smile on his face, but somehow, he still looked disapproving.

"It is unsuitable for a Shadowhunter – and a lady at that – to be committed to a downworlder. As such, my father has made an occupation of finding you a suitable man to hold your interests."

"I'm capable of finding men for myself." She retorted, angry at where this conversation was heading.

Gideon smiled at her sadly.

"Magnus Bane is looking for a way to see you return safely back to your own time, but until then I suggest you humor my father. He does not take too kindly to an unsubmissive woman."

Isabelle punched him with her newly healed arm.

Gideon fell backwards and gaped at her when he hauled himself back up, his hand held over his nose.

"Give that to your father for me." Isabelle said, her voice sarcastically sweet.

Sliding off the table, she grabbed her bloody whip and walked back to the middle of the room.

"Are we going to finish training or not?"


End file.
